Alderaan
Alderaan, located in the Core Worlds, was the second planet in the Alderaan system, as well as it's capital, and possessed one moon. Following the rise of the Galactic Empire, Alderaan played a pivotal role in the establishment of the Rebel Alliance, a movement that sought to restore the Old Republic's values. Because of its ties with the Alliance, the planet's capital city was destroyed when Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin decided to test the superlaser of the Death Star, a moon-sized battlestation developed by the Empire. History Old Republic Clone Wars Arkanian attack Imperial Invasion Immediately after the formation of the Galactic Empire, Alderaan was wracked by anti-Imperial protests, mainly from alien refugees who were now forced to pay an exorbitant tax to return home. Alderaan eventually became a safe haven for rebellious elements who wished to fight the growing oppression of the Empire, which helped bring on the planet's very downfall. Galactic Civil War When Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, and Mon Mothma formally created the Rebel Alliance, many Alderaanians volunteered their resources and lives, despite the still fresh memories of the Clone Wars. Many of the early warriors of the Alliance, and subsequently, many of its leaders and officers, were Alderaanian. As such, Alliance popularity on the planet was massive enough that the Alderaan Guards often paid visits to families to inform them of any deaths in the service to the Alliance, at least one example being Kissek Doran.Star Wars: Wraith Squadron Destruction of Aldera Wilhuff Tarkin orders the destruction of Aldera.]] Alderaan was the first strategic target of the first Death Star. In a demonstration of its power to Princess Leia, Wilhuff Tarkin, now a Grand Moff, ordered the destruction of her homeworld's capital, despite Leia's protest. While she claimed the planet was weaponless, it had some of the strongest defenses in the Empire.Star Wars: A New Hope'' The deaths of the millions of sentient people caused a massive disturbance in the Force. Ben Kenobi felt the disturbance while en route to the Alderaan system, and told Luke Skywalker that it felt "as if millions of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced." On the Death Star, Princess Leia also felt the disturbance in the Force, although she was unaware of her sensitivity at the time. Alderaan was then placed under strict lockdown by Imperial forces and it would remain so until being emancipated in 5 ABY. The plan drastically backfired, driving thousands of beings to the Alliance cause, even in the Core Worlds, and sending many planets in the Mid Rim into open rebellion. A number of Alderaanians serving in the Imperial military defected to the Rebel Alliance after learning of Aldera's destruction; among the defectors was the TIE fighter pilot Tycho Celchu. The Imperials attempted to pin the blame for the capital's destruction on the Rebels, keeping a small number of people loyal to the Empire; however, the ruse convinced few. New Republic After being liberated in 5 ABY, the planet was governed by the Alderaan Alliance, presumably headed by the Alderaanian Council. It was assisted in its establishment by the New Republic Support Services, including Lieutenant Deeve. Despite their efforts, the world was devastated by Warlord Zsinj in 7 ABY, and later the forces of the newly crowned Emperor Dantius Palpatine in 10 ABY. The New Republic reclaimed the planet after Palpatine's apparent death in 11 ABY. Terrain Considered the "Shining Star" of the Core Worlds, wild grasslands and old mountain ranges dominated the planet's land surface. Large oceans and scattered inland seas provided the planet with ideal conditions for a large variety of flora and fauna to develop. As such, Alderaan was the homeworld of some of the galaxy's most famous animals, such as the nerf and the thranta. Alderaanian cities were often built with great care taken to protect nature. One such city, Crevasse City was built on the walls of a canyon, nearly invisible from above. Others were built on stilts along the shoreline or under the polar ice. The capital, Aldera, known for its university, was built on a small island in the center of a caldera. Alderaan was home to more than eight thousand subspecies of grass and an even larger number of wildflowers. Its flora also included a massive variety of spices, herbs, and grains. The planet had no major oceans, but it had a single polar ice cap. The rest of Alderaan's surface water was composed of thousands of lakes and connecting waterways. Fauna Alderaan had many rare species not seen anywhere else in the galaxy, as well as many common creatures. Among the more notable ones were the: *Nerf *Grazer *Thranta *Stalking bird *Manka cat *Woolly moth *Dainty creature *Sea-mouse Society ]] Alderaanian culture valued education, the performing and fine arts, and peaceful resolutions to conflicts. They placed high value in their participation in the Galactic Senate—and later, its Imperial equivalent. The Alderaanians constantly sought a harmonious existence with their surroundings, evident in their integration of their society into the natural terrain of Alderaan. Alderaanians were known for love of philosophy. An average Alderaanian was very educated and cultured. Poets and artists thrived on Alderaan. The beauty moved the pens of poets, while the vast grasslands served as a canvas for grass paintings. Alderaan was also famous for its cuisine. The large variety of spices and herbs allowed chefs to experiment and create some of the finest dishes in the galaxy. Steamed Alderaanian spiced wine was a favored beverage among many. Some of Alderaan's major exports included wine, art, and luxury goods. Government Although a democratic society, Alderaan was headed by a hereditary constitutional monarchy, with the House of Organa presiding over the High Court and legislative High Council of Alderaan. Its monarchs have variously borne the titles "King," "Prince," "First Chairman," "Queen," and "Viceroy." Traditionally, the heir of the Alderaan throne also serves in the High Council of Alderaan and a term as Senator of Alderaan. A vizier helped the monarch rule. Appearances Notes and references Category:Planets Category:Core planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Type I atmosphere planets Category:Republic-aligned planets Category:Imperial-aligned planets Category:Alderaan locations Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Core Worlds planets